


The Banshee's Cry

by tinygaylaura



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Badass Carmilla, Banshees, Carmilla - Freeform, Carmilla AU, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, Lesbian Vampire, Lesbians, Non-binary character, Other, Useless Lesbians, Vampire Carmilla, Vampires, lgbtqa+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygaylaura/pseuds/tinygaylaura
Summary: Laura Hollis is a college student who absolutely hates vampires.Carmilla Karnstein is a vampire... who Laura may or may not have been infatuated with. She came to Silas University seeking revenge from a Banshee who used its screaming voices to drive her father insane and once he was dead, it fed on his brain.Is Laura going to help Carmilla save Silas and avenge her father? Or is she going to run away?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this book was actually for my school. We could write about anything so my friend Faheem and I decided to write about vampires and banshees and lgbt. We couldn't use Carmilla's characters in it so instead we used 'Cassie', 'Mackenzie' and 'Ash'. Tell me who you think is who in the comments maybe? No? Okay then :( Anyway, I thought, "why not convert this into a Hollstein fic?" and then this came out of it.

College. It’s a big step in life. Laura basically just ate cookies and slept the 8-hour drive to Silas University. It’s creepy that it reminds her of vampires. LaF, her best friend, had just been re-reading the Twilight books for the whole trip. She’s never been into Twilight, always more of a Harry Potter fan. Her Hogwarts house is Hufflepuff. Yeah, shocker. The main reason she didn’t get into Twilight, was that she always hated vampires. She just hates them. It doesn’t help that LaF is always swooning over Edward.

 

She just stepped into the huge campus, when some douche in a cheap Dracula costume, pretended to _bite_ her. Thankfully, before she could faint, LaF clocked him with a prop fish. She glared at the offender.  _Well, f_ _uck._ She forgot it was Halloween. She mentally kicks herself for forgetting that. She _hates_ Halloween. It’s just a bunch of dimwits dressing up for free candy. She heard a "sorry little hottie" and she motioned with her hands that it's fine.

 

Just as she was recovering from the shock of plastic fangs on her neck, a sleek, jet black Corvette slides in front of the gate. She expected some weird rich guy to come out, but what she saw was _way_ better. Dark hair to match equally dark eyes, black leather pants paired with combat boots. Black t-shirt with a leather jacket, and a confident smirk topped off with scarlet lips. She walked in her direction, and her jaw dropped when she saw her jawline. 

 

“Hey cutie, do you know where I can find the help desk?” asked the mysterious girl. There was an expression on her face that Laura couldn’t quite place.

 

“Um, I-I’m new…” She stutters. She nervously taps the wall with her small fingers. 

 

“Me too, buttercup. I just drove here from Ontario. What’s your name?” The raven-haired beauty asks.

 

“Oh, uh, I’m Laura Hollis," She drawls, getting lost in her dark eyes, “What about you?”

 

“I’m Carmilla Karnstein, sweetheart.” she says in a light husky tone. She gestures towards LaF, “Who’s the ginger puppy?”

 

Just as Laura was about to answer, LaF walks towards them, holding a soda.

 

“Who’s the emo gumshoe?” LaF said.

 

“Who’s talking, toad eyes?” Carmilla shot back with a scowl.  

 

“LaFontaine. LGBT activist, computer genius, and Laura's the Tina Fey to my Amy Poehler,” They replied.

 

“Cheesy. I’m Carmilla, philosophy major, and I totally hate garlic,” she said. 

 

“Fun. So, I’m just going to leave you two alone,” They say and walk away, sipping the soda.

 

“So, she seems nice,” Carmilla says to Laura, after LaF leaves, sarcasm dripping in her raspy voice.

 

“ _They_ ,” She corrects her.

 

“Oh?” Carmilla asks, clearly confused.

 

“Yeah, LaF's non-binary, which is a catch-all category for gender identities that are not exclusively masculine or feminine, or you could say they are identities which are outside the gender binary and cisnormativity. So, the pronouns are they or them” Laura explains.

 

“Noted. Shall we?” Carmilla says, implying that she has to go to the help desk.

 

Laura hums in response, and they walk towards the main hall. Everything was decked out in Halloween decorations, vampires everywhere. Even the university mascot is a vampire. They asked a bunny for directions and she told them that the help desk was in the giant, white, old-looking building, just ahead. 

 

Just as they’re about to enter, LaF runs up to them, and says “Wait up!” They pat Laura on the shoulder and they go in together. The person sitting on the desk smiled and waved them over.

 

“Hi, I'm J.P. Are you guys new?” He said with a thick British accent.

 

“Hello! Yes, we just got here, can we check in or whatever you call it?” said Laura. After all the formalities, She and Carmilla were put in the same dorm, while LaF was with some girl called Lola Perry. 

 

They walk back to their dorm, and plop down on their beds. College was going to be an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you like it so far?? Or nah? Feel free to comment.


	2. Chapter 2

The dorm room was small, with two beds, a small desk, a wardrobe, and a bathroom with a shower. Carmilla had gone to get two bottles of beer from her duffel bag, when she heard Laura speak. 

 

 “So, you wanna play a game?” Laura asks, breaking the silence, “A get to know game, maybe? Oh! Like, twenty questions! I mean, we are roommates after all, so it’ll be a good start!” 

 

 "Not exactly the kind of game I had in mind, but I guess I have nothing else to do," Carmilla sighed and sat opposite her roommate. She handed her a bottle and nodded when she squeaked out a "thanks, carmilla!". She stretched out her legs, her feet stopping next to Laura's, and crossed her ankles, “Alright, I'll start. I actually wanted to ask you something earlier when we were talking to gingersnap, so yeah." 

 

Laura swallowed hard and giggled nervously, "okay then, shoot."  _What the slytherin had she gotten herself into?_

“So, first question," Carmilla smirked at the anxious look on Laura's face, "what do you major in?" She asked with a straight face. 

 

“I major in journalism.” Laura answered, relieved that it wasn’t a serious question.

 

“Hmm, I see. So, I’ll have to be careful around you, eh?” Carmilla jokes, “Anyway, your turn, Lauronica mars.”

 

Laura giggled at the nickname and it made Carmilla's chest tighten and release in a way she hadn't felt in years. She shook her head, taking a sip of her beer, and leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

 

"Any siblings?” the blonde asked, curiously.

 

“A twin brother. He’s a pain in the ass.” Carmilla said with an extremely serious expression on her face. 

 

Laura laughed at her answer, but could tell despite what she was saying, she loved her brother. It was written all over her face. "Are you two close?" 

 

Carmilla's lips curved into a small smile, "More so now than we used to be.” 

 

Laura just looked at her, waiting for her to share more. 

 

She wasn't used to this. Sharing. She had no idea why she had told the blonde everything she had already. There was just _something_ _about her_.

 

Laura was looking at her intently. She didn't mind the girl's eyes on her, in fact, she liked it a bit too much, but she was wondering what exactly she was looking for. Carmilla wanted to tell her there wasn't anything to find. She was nothing. And she wasn't going to like whatever she found. No one liked her. At least, not once they knew everything... but she couldn't stop herself from continuing. It was like Laura turned off her filter. 

 

 "Growing up we were like normal siblings. We fought constantly but still loved each other. Then he went off to boarding school and we grew apart." Carmilla sighed, and her smile dropped, Laura still looking at her attentively, “we got close again, though, after he came back. We’re in the same college now, so I’m happy that we won’t grow apart again.” 

 

Laura just nodded, watching the brunette. Her eyes gave her away. They showed nothing but love when she called her brother a pain to deal with, and yet talking about their journey as siblings, her eyes conveyed sadness and regret. 

 

“What about you, cupcake? Do you have any siblings?” Carmilla asked her.

 

"Nope, just me." Laura responded, a little less chipper, "I think it would have been nice to have a brother or sister, though."

 

"Trust me, you got off easy." Carmilla replied playfully, noticing Laura's mood shift.

 

Carmilla started to feel uneasy, with the blonde looking at her with a little too thoughtful expression. She pulled her legs in towards her, shifting to sit cross legged leaning slightly forward, "So with no siblings, are you close with your parents?"

 

 "Oh, um, yeah actually," Laura smiled wide, "me and my dad are super close. It was pretty hard leaving him, but I taught him how to Skype before I left, so that's going to be an adventure." She let out a breathy laugh.

 

 "And your mom?" Carmilla asked. 

 

Laura's gaze dropped to her the unopened beer bottle sitting in her lap. 

 

 _Shit_. Carmilla knew that look and immediately regretted asking. "You don't have to answer. It wasn't my turn to ask a question anyway." she said as casually as she could to try to take the pressure off Laura and not make her feel bad.

 

With her hands picking at the label on her bottle, Laura shook her head a little, "No, it's okay." She looked up and locked eyes with Carmilla. 

 

Carmilla could see the sadness in them before the girl even started speaking, and it broke her unbeating heart.

 

"She passed away when I was starting high school." 

 

Carmilla wasn't sure how to proceed, she didn't even realize she was holding her breath.

 

Laura sensed her hesitation and continued, "she had cancer, for a while. The last few years were pretty hard to watch. She wasn't really herself in the end. So, it was probably good that she went. Living that way is no way to live, you know?"

 

Carmilla nodded. She knew there was nothing she could say that would change the hurt and sadness that Laura felt. But she did know that sometimes it helped to know someone truly understood. She hesitated for a second before quietly replying, "I lost my dad, when I was in high school, too.” 

 

Laura's eyes met hers, a sad smile forming. Tragic. To have something like this in common, yet it was comforting because they were reminded that they weren't alone in their sadness. Neither girl had been this open with someone else in quite some time. It was terrifying for them both. But they also shared the feeling of a weight being lifted off their shoulders. Confiding in one another felt good. They were connecting in a way neither had expected. 

 

Laura let out a big sigh and shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, well, shall we change the subject?" She laughed quietly, "I didn't mean to be a downer."

 

Carmilla just looked at the blonde, like she was studying her, looking for something. “It’s your turn to ask a question, Sundance.”

 

Laura's face broke out into a huge smile. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later and 20 questions had turned into way more than 20 questions. Well, it's not like they were going by the rules, anyway.

 

“And there I was. Pigtails and all and I say, ‘I have proof Mr. Vice-Principal, that you have been embezzling from the fourth grade candygram fund!’”

 

“You’re kidding me,” Carmilla raised a perfect eyebrow at the blonde. 

 

“Nu-uh. Totally serious here.” Carmilla couldn't fight the smile that made it's way on her face but was trying to fight a laugh at the image of Laura in pigtails, scolding the Vice-Principal. The key word her is 'trying' because when Laura made eye contact with her, she couldn't hold it in anymore and broke out into a loud laugh. Her shoulders shook, and her body doubled over into the laugh. 

 

Laura thought it was the best sound she had ever heard.

 

The blonde was quite possibly the most adorable person she had ever met. She was like a tiny ball of happiness, like the universe hadn't ruined her, or broken her soul, despite what she had already been through in her life. 

 

They both just sat there laughing. There had been a few more serious moments, and a good amount of laughing. The blonde often laughing more freely than the brunette.

 

Another round of questions was about to start when suddenly Carmilla’s eyes start to glow red. 

 

“Carmilla?? Are you okay?” Laura asks, voice full of concern.

 

“No, I--there’s something I haven’t told you...” the person in question admits, eyes wide, and voice slightly trembling. 

 

“Carm, you can tell me anything.” Laura says softly, and puts a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“No, Laura, this is different.” She replies, and runs a hand through her dark locks, while her eyes glow redder by each passing second.

 

Suddenly, there’s a huge crash outside the window. Laura and Carmilla both look outside, and see a blonde with red highlights, wearing just a towel, being dragged away by long, dark arms. The girl and the pair of arms disappear into the lake beside Silas. 

 

Carmilla turns to look at Laura and, as predicted, she looks horrified.

 

“What the hell is that thing?? We need to call 911 right now--” Laura runs to get her phone from the desk, but Carmilla grabs her hand. She is surprised by how strong she is.

 

“Laura, no. We have to handle this alone. The police don’t know anything about banshees.” She says, and looks at her with sad eyes. Laura notices that her eyes are back to their normal colour.

 

“Banshee? What in hogwarts is a Banshee? Carmilla, how do you know about that thing? I need answers, please.” Laura looked into Carmilla's eyes, hoping for answers. Finally, Carmilla sighed and sat on the bed and motioned for Laura to sit down with her. 

 

“It’s a long story. Let me just say that I’m sorry for getting you into this, but now you’re involved and I might as well tell you all of it. Try to keep up," She took a deep breath and Laura took her hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. Carmilla smiles and continues, "It all started when the banshee killed my father. You see, banshees need to feed, and this one just so happened to pick my daddy for a feast. I’ve been looking for this one for a long time now, and I’ve finally found it. That banshee will be dead, and my father will be avenged,” the rage glistened in her dark eyes. 

 

“How do you think you can handle that thing? I mean, it’s clearly got supernatural powers, and this isn’t the first time it’s killed someone. Is there something you’re not telling me?” Laura asked, while tracing patterns on the back of Carmilla's hand. 

 

“Yeah. Laura, this isn't something I was planning on telling you anytime soon, but you deserve to know. Well, it’s probably better to just show you.” Carmilla opens her mouth, revealing her pearl-white teeth, but something isn’t normal. Her fangs slowly retract, like tiny daggers thirsty for blood. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short but how's the cliffhanger?


End file.
